zwariowana_ekipafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Zwariowana Ekipa Na Uniwerku
---- Zapewne kojarzycie Jedno-strzały w wykonaniu Meli i BA. To se tak pomyślałem, czemu nie zrobić czegoś w podobie. xD Bez zbędnego pierdzielenia przechodzimy do "normalnej" codzienności. ;D ~Małcin - A to na pewno jest dobry pomysł? - spytała dziewczyna idąc ze swoją przyjaciółką w kierunku uniwersytetu, na który się dostały. - Oczywiście, że dobry! - odparła entuzjaztycznie brunetka z kucykiem. - Jakoś nie podzielam tego twojego entuzjazmu... - obstawała przy swoim blondynka. - Wątpisz w moje umiejętności? - zapytała przystając. - Nie, skąd. Tylko tak myślę... - No co myślisz? - ponaglała. - Serio chcesz zdawać na prawko w tym roku? - odpowiedziała po chwili. - Oczywiście! Będziemy się wozić jakimś kabrioletem! - krzyknęła niemal z zapałem w oczach. - Najpierw zdaj prawko, a potem myśl czym będziesz jeździć, bo kabriolety nie spadają z nieba. - odparła z uśmiechem blondynka, po czym obie zaśmiały się i ruszyły dalej. Dotarły do bramy, która oddzielała cały teren uniwersytetu od reszty miasta. Studenci mieszkali w dużych wieloosobowych mieszkaniach, które podzielone były na kilka bloków. Na obszarze znajdowało się też sporo kawiarenek, a nawet pizzeria. Dziewczynom od razu rzucił się w oczy gęsty tłum ludzi, którzy - podobnie jak one - rozpoczynały, bądź kontynuowały naukę tutaj. - Boże, jaki burdel. - żaliła się brunetka. - Tu się zgodzę. Prędzej nas zadepczą niż uda nam się przejść. - dodała blondynka, która do najwyższych nie należała. - Jeśli nie da się przejść, to trzeba obejść. - stwierdziła dziewczyna z kucykiem i złapała swoją przyjaciółkę za rękę, po czym zaciągnęła w jedną z bocznych uliczek. Nie tylko na głównym placu pełno było studentów. Postaci w garniturach, sukienkach i spódniczkach kłębiły się w kawiarenkach i wszelkich zakątkach kampusu. Z pewną dozą smutku i niepocieszenia dziewczyny stwierdziły, że płeć piękna stanowiła zdecydowaną większość studentów. A każdy chłopak, na którego wpadały stał już w jakiejś grupce dziewczyn. Zwiedzały kampus przez około godzinę, gdy z głośników rozmieszczonych na terenie uniwersytetu rozległo się wezwanie na inaugurację rozpoczęcia nowego roku szkolnego. Przyjaciółki podążyły więc bez zwlekania do miejsca, w którym odbywały się wszystkie uroczystości - na ogromny stadion, który również znajdował się na terenie kampusu. Ze zdumieniem stwierdziły, że zostało mało wolnych miejsc. Po zakończonej uroczystości i formułkach od najważniejszych gości oraz odśpiewania hymnu uniwersyteckiego wszyscy zostali poproszeni o udanie się po odbiór kluczy do swoich mieszkań. Kiedy dotarły do kolejki okazało się, że klucze przyznawane są grupkom co najmniej trój-osobowym, żeby nie zabrakło miejsc. - No i co teraz? - spytała sama siebie brunetka. - Po prostu musimy sobie znaleźć kogoś, z kim mogłybyśmy dzielić mieszkanie. Tylko mieszkanie Amy. - dodała po chwili widząc rozmarzony wzrok swojej przyjaciółki. - Poza tym wątpię, żeby jakiś chłopak był jeszcze wolny. - Nawet pomarzyć nie można? - mruknęła trawiąc słowa blondynki. - Czekaj... Karolina, co ty miałaś na myśli mówiąc "tylko mieszkanie"?! - spytała zdenerwowana. - A o czym myślałaś? - odparła z chytrym uśmiechem. - Nie ważne! - krzyknęła lekko jąkając się. - Ej, przepraszam. - odezwał się głos za nimi, więc obróciły się i zobaczyły ubranego w czarny garnitur bruneta. - Macie może wolne miejsce w mieszkaniu, bo taka głupia sprawa, że nie moi znajomi wystawili mnie do wiatru i postanowili nie przyjść, więc nie mogę wziąć kluczy... - wytłumaczył z zakłopotanym uśmiechem kładąc sobie rękę na karku. - Naprawdę?! - upewniła się rozpogodzona brunetka. - Na to wygląda... - odparł i zaśmiał się lekko. - Tak się składa, że jesteśmy tylko my dwie, a klucze dają tylko trójkom, więc przydałaby nam się pomoc. - powiedziała z uśmiechem Karolina. - Mogę się wprosić? Sprzątam po sobie, umiem całkiem nieźle gotować i co najważniejsze - nie podglądam dziewczyn pod prysznicem. - wymienił i puścił im oczko. - W sumie to spadłeś nam jak z nieba, więc czemu nie. Ale niech no tylko złapię cię na szpiegowaniu mnie to kiepsko skończysz, rozumiesz? - zagroziła mu blondynka, a chłopak lekko się cofnął i tylko uśmiechnął. - To idziemy po kluczyki? - zapytała po chwili zniecierpliwiona brunetka. - Pewnie. - powiedzieli jednocześnie blondynka i brunet, a następnie poszli razem z brunetką po odbiór kluczy. Wzięli swoje klucze i ruszyli znaleźć swoje mieszkanko. Trafił im się przydział do bloku A, a numer 98. Gdy dotarli na miejsce okazało się, że jest to blok najbliżej centrum jednak niedaleko od płynącej przez środek miasta rzeki. Ich mieszkanie było na piętrze, a z okna roztaczał się miły widok na park. Mały salon połączony z jadalnią i oddzielony od kuchni barkiem. Po obu stronach salonu widniały drzwi do oddzielnych pokojów. Trzy po lewej i trzy po prawej. - Fajnie tu! - krzyknęła ochoczo brunetka i rzuciła się na stojącą w salonie kanapę. - A może się przedstawimy, bo o tym zapomnieliśmy zdaje się. - zaproponował brunet z uśmiechem. - Jestem Karolina, a to Amelia. - przedstawiła siebie i przyjaciółkę blondynka i podała dłoń chłopakowi. - Marcin. - odparł krótko i z uśmiechem pocałował wyciągniętą dłoń. - Jaki dżentelmen. - zagwizdała z kanapy Amelia. - Nie można wyjść na wieśniaka już pierwszego dnia znajomości, prawda? - stwierdził z uśmiechem. - Które pokoje wybieracie? - Ja biorę ten. - powiedziała Karolina wskazując na drzwi najbliżej łazienki. - To ja obok ciebie. - wypowiedziała się jej koleżanka. - Więc ja zajmę sobie ten naprzeciwko. - stwierdził. - Teraz tylko poprzynosić rzeczy z domu. - dodał z westchnieniem. - Mieszkasz tu? - spytała zaciekawiona Amelia. - Tak. Tyle że po drugiej stronie miasta. - odparł. - Wy nie jesteście stąd, zgadłem? - Nie, ale mieszkamy całkiem niedaleko, bo tylko godzinę jazdy pociągiem, a to najbliższy uniwersytet, więc wyboru zbytniego nie miałyśmy. - wyjaśniła Karolina rozglądając się po salonie i patrząc na obrazy. - Więc pewnie macie wszystko w przechowalni? - zgadywał chłopak. - A i owszem. Zaraz lecimy po swoje rzeczy. Prawda Amy? - spytała blondynka. - Nie dzięki. Korzystając z okazji idę się pomoczyć w wannie. - odparła brunetka. - Z jakiej niby okazji? - zapytał zdziwiony lekko Marcin. - Takiej, że ciebie nie będzie. - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Nie obraź się, ale znam cię kilkanaście minut, więc sory, ale nie będę paradować przy tobie w samym szlafroku. - dodała nadal uśmiechając się. - Rozumiem. - zapewnił chłopak odwzajemniając uśmiech. - W takim razie najpierw pojedziemy we dwójkę po moje rzeczy, a potem pomogę ci z rzeczami twoimi i Amelii. - zaproponował, a Karolina z ochotą przyjęła jego propozycję. Marcin i Karolina wyszli z mieszkania, a Amelia od razu weszła do łazienki wyłożonej białymi kafelkami. Od razu zauważyła leżące na brzegu wanny szlafroki. Z uśmiechem odkręciła wodę, żeby napełnić wannę, po czym zaczęła uwalniać się po kolei ze wszystkich niewygodnych elementów odzieży. Wprost nienawidziła krótkiej spódniczki, którą musiała mieć na sobie przez połowę dnia, więc z radością ją zdjęła, a po kilku minutach była już w wannie, relaksując się z zamkniętymi oczami. Tymczasem brunet i blondynka kierowali się już do wyjścia z terenu kampusu, kiedy chłopak nagle skręcił. - Główna brama jest w drugą stronę. - przypomniała zdezorientowana Karolina. - Tak na pieszo chcesz iść w obie strony? - zapytał żartobliwie, po czym uśmiechnął się wyciągając z kieszeni kluczyki. Zaskoczona blondynka podążyła za Marcinem na parking, a jej zaskoczenie było jeszcze większe gdy zobaczyła czym jeździł jej nowy współlokator. A samochód był do najgorszych i najtańszych nie należał. Czarny Mitsubishi Evolution stał zaparkowany na jednym z miejsc piętrowego garażu. Chłopak wsiadł do samochodu, a Karolina obok niego na miejscu pasażera. Samochód nie należał także do najwolniejszych, więc znaleźli się w domu kierowcy dość szybko. Tam zabrali torby, które Marcin spakował rano i zapakowali do samochodu, a następnie ruszyli w drogę powrotną. Gdy dotarli już do uniwersytetu podjechali po rzeczy Amelii i Karoliny, a następnie powoli pod samo ich nowe mieszkanie. Stosunkowo cichy pomruk silnika wzbudził spore zainteresowanie wśród obecnych przy małym parkingu studentów i studentek. Brunet zaparkował przy samej ścianie, a następnie wziął torby z bagażnika i zaniósł do ich nowego mieszkania. Gdy przekroczył próg niosąc rzeczy swoje i swoich współlokatorek zauważył, że Amelia siedzi na kanapie z włosami owiniętymi ręcznikiem i ogląda telewizję. - A podobno miałaś nie paradować przy mnie w samym szlafroku. - powiedział wchodząc wgłąb salonu z torbami. - Już jesteście?! - zapytała zaskoczona i podskoczyła na kanapie obracając się w ich stronę. - Pewnie. Żebyś wiedziała jak dobrego mamy współlokatora. - odparła Karolina wchodząc za chłopakiem. - Czekaj... Czyli, że ty z nim ten teges? - spytała z jeszcze większym zdziwieniem źle odczytując słowa przyjaciółki. - Czy tobie chodzi o to o co mi się wydaje, że ci chodzi? - zapytała blondynka. - No ten. Bzykaliście się? - spytała prosto z mostu. Marcinowi opadła szczena... i torba. To pierwsze w przenośni, a to drugie na nogę przez co po chwili wylądował na ziemi. - Amy!! - wydarła się na przyjaciółkę Karolina. - Chodziło mi o to, że on ma samochód i jest dobrym kierowcą zboczeńcu!! - wyjaśniła wściekła. - Ups. Podasz mi moją torbę, bo trochę niekomfortowo się czuję w szlafroku. - poprosiła Amelia. - A jak ja mam się czuć?! Albo on?! - krzyknęła jednak rzuciła przyjaciółce jej rzeczy, a ta od razu schowała się w swoim pokoju. - Naprawdę przepraszam za nią, ona po pro- - Nic się nie stało. Przez twoją potarganą fryzurę mogła mieć zbereźne skojarzenia. Pomożesz? - spytał z uśmiechem próbując wypełznąć spod toreb. - Przyzwyczaj się, bo często będzie coś odwalać. - powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem i pomogła brunetowi wstać. - Przynajmniej nie będzie nudno. - stwierdził. - A ty w tym duecie pewnie jesteś ta święta? - zapytał pół-żartem pół-serio próbując rozładować powstałe napięcie. - A skąd. Ja się po prostu trochę lepiej kryję. - odpowiedziała po czym oboje się zaśmiali. - Coś czuję, że będę się świetnie bawił. Pomóc ci zanieść rzeczy do pokoju? - spytał uśmiechając się. - Nie, dam sobie radę, ale dziękuję za miłe chęci. Mogę następna skorzystać z łazienki? - zapytała biorąc swoją torbę. - Oczywiście. I tak chciałem pozwiedzać sobie trochę okolicę i popatrzeć na plan. - powiedział i zniknął w swoim pokoju. Karolina weszła do swojego pokoju i rzuciła torbę na łóżko, a następnie wyciągnęła z niej bieliznę i ubrania, po czym postanowiła wziąć kąpiel. Wyszła w tym celu ze swojego pokoju i zauważyła siedzącą na kanapie Amelię, która nadal próbowała wysuszyć swoje długie włosy. Miała na sobie jeansowe szorty oraz czarną bluzę, spod której wystawała szara koszulka. W kuchni natomiast urzędował Marcin, który rozglądał się po szafkach. - Zgubiłeś coś? - zapytała żartobliwie blondynka wchodząc do kuchni. - Po prostu patrzę czy nie przydałoby się pojechać na krótkie zakupy, żebyśmy nie pomarli z głodu. - odparł z uśmiechem. - Idziesz się kąpać? - dodał widząc ubrania, które trzymała Karolina. - Tak, muszę trochę się zrelaksować. - odparła lekko zakłopotana i przykryła bieliznę innymi ubraniami. - To idź się relaksować, a ja kupię coś do jedzenia. - powiedział uśmiechając się i poczochrał jej włosy, za co dostał kuksańca w ramię. - Masz szczęście, że dopiero co ich nie czesałam, bo bym cię zabiła. - odparła i udając obrażoną zamknęła się w łazience. Chłopak pokręcił tylko głową z niedowierzaniem i wyszedł z mieszkania. Zszedł po schodach i udał się na parking przy bloku A. Szybko odnalazł swój samochód, który jako jeden z nielicznych stał już na wyznaczonym miejscu. Uruchomił silnik i wyjechał z terenu kampusu. Karolina wzięła kąpiel i właśnie wycierała włosy, kiedy Amelia zapukała do drzwi łazienki. - Mogę wejść? Chcę sobie włosy ułożyć. - powiedziała przez drzwi, a blondynka wpuściła ją do środka. - Całkiem fajny ten nasz współlokator, co nie? - spytała z uśmiechem zastanawiając się co zrobić z włosami. - Zależy w jakim sensie fajny. - odparła neutralnie Karolina. - No wiesz: ma samochód, umie gotować, ma poczucie humoru, jest przystojny. - wyliczała brunetka. - Dla ciebie i tak liczy się tylko to, że jest przystojny, mam rację? - przerwała jej przyjaciółka. - Nie tylko! - zaprzeczyła od razu. - A co jeszcze? - spytała z chytrym uśmiechem. - No. Ten. Eee. Że ma poczucie humoru! - powiedziała jąkając się lekko. - Ja wiem swoje. - stwierdziła blondynka spryskując włosy odżywką. - A co niby takiego wiesz?! - zapytała zezłoszczona Amelia. - Że podoba ci się każdy przystojny, którego znasz. - odparła z uśmiechem. - To akurat nieprawda! Nie każdy przystojny. Tylko jakieś 90%, ale to bez znaczenia. - tłumaczyła brunetka. - Przyznaj się, że go chcesz. - powiedziała prosto z mostu. - Jedyne co chcę, to żeby pomógł mi zdać na prawo jazdy. - odparła po chwili znajdując wyjście z tej sytuacji. - A potem będziesz mu się musiała odwdzięczyć. - przypomniała. - A raczej odwdzięczysz mu się nawet jak nie będzie nic chciał w zamian. - sprostowała i wybuchła śmiechem. - Tu mnie masz. - zgodziła się i dołączyła się śmiechem do swojej przyjaciółki. - Masz jakiś pomysł co mam zrobić z tymi kudłami? - spytała po kilku minutach. - Ja tam związuję, jak zwykle - odparła, związując jeszcze mokre włosy w luźny kucyk. - Czemu ja na to nie wpadłam? - spytała sama siebie strzelając facepalm'a. Tymczasem Marcin wrócił z zakupami i właśnie przekraczał próg mieszkania. Karolina usłyszała szelest plastikowych toreb, więc wyszła z łazienki zostawiając Amelię samą ze swoimi włosami i poszła pomóc Marcinowi w rozkładaniu zakupów. Weszła do kuchni i zauważyła, że wszystkie szafki są pootwierane, a na jednym z blatów leży kilka toreb z zakupami. Przy kuchence natomiast krzątał się brunet, który miał na sobie szare, dresowe spodnie i białą koszulkę z krótkim rękawem. - Znowu czegoś szukasz? - zaczęła z uśmiechem zaglądając do toreb. - Tym razem i owszem. - odparł odwracając się i odwzajemniając uśmiech. - Chciałem zrobić jajecznicę, więc potrzebuję patelni. - wyjaśnił. - A w piekarniku sprawdzałeś? - spytała. - Boże, jaki ja głupi jestem. Kompletnie o tym nie pomyślałem. - przyznał z głupkowatym wyrazem twarzy, po czym otworzył piekarnik, w którym faktycznie była patelnia. - Jakieś specjalne życzenia? - Na maśle, z trzech jajek i z samą solą - powiedziała z uśmiechem Karolina. - Ja też poproszę to co Karolinka. - odezwała się Amelia wychodząc z łazienki z włosami zaplecionymi w warkocz. - Czyli trzy razy to samo. - stwierdził i zabrał się za gotowanie. - Przecież wiesz jak nie lubię tego zdrobnienia! - opieprzyła brunetkę Karolina. - Ja też cię kocham. - odparła Amelia i zaśmiała się, na co blondynka zasyczała jak kot. - Przyzwyczajaj się - mruknęła do zaskoczonego i lekko przestraszonego Marcina i wzięła się za gotowanie. - Wiecie co, odwołuję jajecznicę. Chcę naleśniki. - Okej..? - odparł niepewnie wielce zaskoczony chłopak i podał jej drugą patelnię, a samemu zabrał się za robienie jajecznicy dla siebie i Amelii. Po około kwadransie wszyscy siedzieli już przy stole i zajadali się jajecznicą oraz naleśnikami. - Muszę przyznać, że z tym dobrym kucharzem to ci nie wierzyłam, ale teraz to odwołuję. Moja noga w kuchni nie postanie, ty gotujesz codziennie. - powiedziała brunetka po skończonym posiłku. - Miło mi to słyszeć. Znaczy komplement. Bo fakt, że tylko ja będę gotował jest trochę... niecodzienny? To chyba dobre słowo. - odparł z lekkim uśmiechem. - Kto zmywa? - Amy, bo nic nie robiła. - powiedziała zdecydowanie Karolina. - I nie martw się, nie zostawię cię samego z gotowaniem - puściła do niego oczko, bawiąc się kosmykiem włosów. - Ktoś tu pokazuje pazurki... - mruknęła z uśmiechem brązowowłosa i zabrała ze stołu talerze. - Ależ wy się lubicie. - stwierdził brunet gdy Amelia zniknęła w kuchni i zaśmiał się. - To jeszcze nic. My się dopiero rozkręcamy. - odparła z uśmiechem Karolina. - Żarty sobie robisz, prawda? - zapytał przestraszony chłopak. - W żadnym razie. Poczekaj co będzie aż się jakieś imprezy zaczną. Albo jak Amy będzie miała urodziny. Albo jak będzie wstawiona. Dopiero się będzie działo. - wymieniała po kolei chcąc odegrać się na brunetce za zbereźne oskarżenia tego samego dnia wcześniej. - I kto to mówi! A pamiętasz co odstawiłaś na sylwestrze rok temu?! - krzyknęła zdenerwowana i zażenowana jednocześnie dziewczyna wchodząc do salonu. - Cicho siedź! - odkrzyknęła wstając z krzesła. - Bo co mi zrobisz Karolinko? - spytała z chytrym uśmiechem. Blondynka zaczęła gonić przyjaciółkę, a po chwili obie wylądowały na kanapie. Karolina siedziała na Amelii i okładała ją poduszką po plecach, natomiast siedzący wciąż przy stole chłopak zwijał się ze śmiechu. - A ciebie co tak śmieszy?! - zapytała rozzłoszczona Karolina. - Kompletnie nic. - odparł przez śmiech. - Tobie też się oberwie! - krzyknęła i razem z Amelią powaliła nieprzygotowanego Marcina na podłogę. Następnie blondynka usiadła na nim, a brunetka złapała go za nadgarstki i unieruchomiła mu ręce. - Em, mogłabyś ze mnie zejść? - poprosił z lekkim uśmiechem. - Może i bym mogła. A może i nie. - odpowiedziała. - Ładnie proszę. - dodał. - Zastanowię się nad tym. - odparła i zaczęła jeździć palcem po jego koszulce. - Bardzo ładnie proszę? - nadal próbował chłopak. - Hmm, niech pomyślę... nie. - powiedziała i nadal jeździła palcem po jego koszulce. - Często będę stawiany w takich sytuacjach? - spytał po chwili. - Jak będziesz grzeczny, to nie. A co, przeszkadza ci coś? - zapytała. - Nie. Nic, a nic. Bardzo mi się podoba taki układ. - odparł z uśmiechem. - To dobrze. Bo wygodnie się na tobie siedzi. - powiedziała i odwzajemniła uśmiech. - To wy się już będziecie bzykać czy jeszcze nie? - spytała Amelia i wybuchła śmiechem. - Co ty masz z tym bzykaniem? - westchnęła Karolina, przewracając oczami. - A co, wolisz się pukać? - odparła brunetka i zaczęła się śmiać jeszcze głośniej. - Nie mam już siły. Dzisiaj ci daruję. - stwierdziła i zeszła z chłopaka, a następnie zniknęła w swoim pokoju. - I to podobno ja jestem ta zboczona! - rzuciła w przestrzeń. - Ale serio, jesteś nimfomanką czy co, że tylko jedno ci w głowie? - spytał chłopak siadając na podłodze. - Może jestem, a może nie. Nie powiem ci. - powiedziała z chytrym uśmiechem. - Poza tym, nie łudź się, że masz szansę. Nie jesteś w moim typie. - dodała i również wstała. - Co nie znaczy, że w jej nie jesteś. - wskazała kciukiem drzwi współlokatorki. - Ta... Spodziewałem się tego. Dobra, idę zgarnąć plany zajęć. Jakie wybrałyście kierunki? - spytał brunet idąc w kierunku drzwi. - Ja jestem na sportowym, a Karolinka na edytorstwie. - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, a Marcin wyszedł z mieszkania. Korzystając z okazji, że Marcin znów wybył, Amelia udała się do swojego pokoju. Zdążyła wypakować większość swoich rzeczy, ale został jej jeszcze plecak, w którym trzymała "pewne" rzeczy. Wyciągnęła go spod łóżka i otworzyła, a następnie zaczęła wyciągać wszystkie rzeczy. Kamerka Go Pro, aparat, zwykła kamera, mikrofon i laptop. Brunetka upewniła się, że nic nie wala się po podłodze, a pokój jest względnie czysty i włączyła nagrywanie. - Hejo wszystkim. Jak wam mija dzień, bo mnie całkiem sympatycznie? Tak jak obiecałam nagrywam ten vlog praktycznie zaraz po rozpoczęciu roku akademickiego. Od razu mówię, że podróżowanie pociągiem to chyba najgorszy sposób na przemieszczanie się jaki istnieje. Wszystko tak śmiga za oknem, że nawet zdjęć nie można porobić! Zapewne zapytacie jak wygląda sam uniwerek. Cóż, jest tu cała masa uczniów, kawiarenki, małe restauracje i ogromny stadion. Dodatkowo przejście nad rzekę, więc na pewno pojawi się w przyszłości filmik z wypadu, żeby się popluskać. Mam uzasadnione wrażenie, że nocne życie na uniwersytecie też będzie całkiem ciekawe, więc naprawdę już nie mogę się doczekać. Jeśli ktoś z was również chodzi na ten uniwersytet lub mieszka w pobliżu, to możemy zorganizować jakiś mały meet-up, co wy na to? To na tyle dziś. Narka i do następnego filmiku. - wygłosiła swój monolog Amelia i wyłączyła nagrywanie, a następnie zabrała za jego obróbkę, po czym rozpoczęła wrzucanie na swój kanał na YouTube. Tymczasem Karolina słysząc, że jej przyjaciółka nagrywa vloga postanowiła wymknąć się na krótki spacer. Nie wiedziała dokładnie gdzie chciałaby pójść, więc po prostu przechadzała się po całym kampusie próbując zapamiętać położenie najważniejszych miejsc takich jak kawiarenki, sale wykładowcze i bardziej zatłoczone alejki, które można by omijać. Przechodząc obok kolejnych lokali dostrzegła dużą zadaszoną halę. Postanowiła przyjrzeć jej się z bliska. Okazało się, że był to zadaszony basen z wieloma torami i mniejszymi pomieszczeniami dla większej prywatności. W tym momencie wiedziała już gdzie będzie często przychodzić. Spacerowała tak jeszcze kilkanaście minut, aż podbiegła do niej inna studentka. - W tę sobotę wieczorem jest takie nasze studenckie rozpoczęcie roku. Bez żadnych formułek i przemówień. Tylko alkohol, muzyka i taniec. Koniecznie powiedz znajomym. - poinformowała krótko i ruszyła dalej. - Ale o której to jest?! I gdzie?! - zapytała odbiegającą szatynkę. - Po ósmej nad rzeką! - krzyknęła z daleka i zniknęła w tłumie. Karolina uśmiechnęła się lekko i postanowiła wrócić do mieszkania, żeby przekazać informację swoim współlokatorom. Przestąpiła próg zamykając za sobą drzwi, a następnie zdjęła buty i udała się do salonu. Na kanapie siedziała już Amelia i przeglądała coś na laptopie. - Zajęłaś już sobie tą kanapę, że tak cały czas na niej siadasz? - spytała z uśmiechem blondynka. - Możliwe. Gdzie się podziewałaś? - zapytała poprawiając swój warkocz. - A no wiesz, tu i tam. Jest impreza w sobotę wieczór. - powiedziała podchodząc i siadając obok przyjaciółki. - Wybierasz się? - No pewnie. A ty idziesz z nami. - odparła entuzjaztycznie kierując w jej stronę palec. - Wami? - zdziwiła się Karolina. - No mną i Marcinem. - wyjaśniła trochę speszonym głosem. - A skąd pewność, że będzie chciał iść? - spytała blondynka. - Oto już się nie martw. Wystarczy odpowiedni strój i na pewno pójdzie. - odparła i mrugnęła do przyjaciółki porozumiewawczo. - Czekaj, czekaj. Ty nie chcesz z nim flirtować, prawda? - zapytała chcąc poznać plany swojej rozmówczyni. - Może troszkę. - powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się chytrze. - A co, Karolinka jest zazdrosna? - A przywalił ci ktoś kiedyś? - zapytała czując jak jej serce przyspiesza. - To dobrze. No to jak, idziesz się z nami zabawić? - spytała, a uśmieszek nie opuszczał jej twarzy. - W sumie, co mi szkodzi. - stwierdziła blondynka lekko się jąkając. - A tak w ogóle, to gdzie jest Marcin? - zmieniła temat zauważając brak współlokatora. - Jakiś czas po tym jak zamknęłaś się w pokoju wyszedł po plany zajęć. - odpowiedziała wstając z kanapy i ziewnęła. - Która to już godzina? - spytała. - Coś około siódmej. - powiedziała patrząc na wyświetlacz telefonu. - A ja już jestem zmęczona, to do mnie nie podobne. - mruknęła brunetka i znów ziewnęła. - Idę się pomoczyć w wannie, a potem spać. - Masz zamiar spać w czymś czy tak jak zwykle? - spytała speszona Karolina, gdy Amelia wchodziła do łazienki. - Hmm. Nie zastanawiałam się nad tym, ale chyba nie wypada przy nieznajomych paradować bez ubrań, mam rację? - odpowiedziała pytaniem i skręciła jeszcze do swojego pokoju po krótkie, luźne spodenki i koszulkę bez rękawów, która odsłaniała brzuch. Nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić Karolina postanowiła wyręczyć Marcina w przygotowaniu kolacji. Weszła więc do kuchni i zajrzała do lodówki, po czym pomyślała nad tym co może zrobić na kolację. Po krótkim zastanowieniu zdecydowała się na spaghetti. Wstawiła garnek z wodą na palnik, a następnie zabrała się za przygotowanie sosu. Po kwadransie ktoś wszedł do ich mieszkania, a po chwili oczom Karoliny ukazał się trochę rozczochrany Marcin. Pierwsze co dostrzegła dziewczyna to podejrzany ślad na jego szyi. Chłopak położył trzy kartki na stole w salonie i rzucił się na kanapę. Blondynka przygasiła płomienie, żeby kolacja się nie spaliła i usiadła obok Marcina. - Co się stało? Miałeś jednorazową przygodę pierwszego dnia? - zażartowała, żeby poprawić mu humor. - Ta, coś jakby. - odparł i uśmiechnął się. - Spotkałem córkę siostry koleżanki mojej mamy. - wytłumaczył próbując przypomnieć sobie kolejność. - Córkę siostry koleżanki? - zdziwiła się. - Długa historia. - powiedział brunet zamykając oczy. - Opowiedz mi ją. Mamy przecież czas, a biorąc pod uwagę, że mamy dopiero po 20 lat nie może być to historia aż tak długa. - poprosiła i również się uśmiechnęła. - W dużym skrócie - odezwał się po chwili - ona mnie lubi, ale tak trochę za bardzo i przez przypadek przechodziłem koło jej pokoju... - No i tak to mniej więcej wyglądało. - zakończył z głębokim westchnieniem wciągając długą nitkę makaronu z przygotowanego przez Karolinę spaghetti. - Podsumowując: wciągnęła cię do pokoju, chciała się ekhem, a ty uciekłeś? - spytała zdziwiona i wyraźnie zainteresowana. - Teraz jak na to spojrzeć to faktycznie tak było. - przyznał z głupkowatym uśmiechem i zaśmiał się lekko. - Niejeden zostałby jeszcze na noc. - stwierdziła odwzajemniając uśmiech, lecz mniej głupkowato i bezwiednie przygryzając dolną wargę. - Ale ja ją za dobrze znam, żeby się na to nabrać. - odparł dumnie brunet kończąc kolację. - Za dobrze ją znasz, a i tak dałeś sobie zrobić malinkę. - powiedziała z uśmiechem zabierając puste talerze. - Malinkę?! Gdzie? - spytał wyraźnie zaskoczony. - O tutaj, na szyi z prawej strony. - odparła dotykając fioletowego śladu na jego szyi palcem. - Bardzo ją widać? - zapytał nie wierząc w swojego pecha. - Z profilu trochę się rzuca w oczy, ale od frontu ani z tyłu nie widać. - zapewniła nie zabierając palca z malinki. - Przynajmniej już wiem którędy nie chodzić. - stwierdził brunet i zaśmiał się lekko. - Chyba przydałby ci się prysznic po takim dniu pełnym wrażeń. - odparła po chwili blondynka. - Tak. To by się przydało. - zgodził się Marcin. - To ja pozmywam, a ty idź zmyć z siebie dzisiejszy dzień. - powiedziała z uśmiechem i weszła do kuchni. - O nie. Ty idziesz wziąć kąpiel, a ja pozmywam. - sprzeciwił się. - Nie denerwuj mnie i zmiataj do łazienki. - rozkazała mu Karolina krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Pójdziesz do łazienki, a ja pozmywam albo pozmywamy razem i do łazienki też pójdziemy razem. No to jak? - spytał z chytrym uśmieszkiem. - Nawet nie wiesz jaką mam ochotę ci teraz przyłożyć. - mruknęła. - Dobra, wygrałeś. Idę pierwsza. - dodała po chwili i weszła do łazienki. Brunet natomiast zabrał się za mycie brudnych naczyń. Nie było ich dużo, więc uwinął się stosunkowo szybko. Gdy skończył usiadł na kanapie i czekał aż Karolina wyjdzie z łazienki. Nie zorientował się kiedy zmęczenie wzięło górę i zasnął na kanapie. Blondynka uchyliła lekko by zobaczyć czy Marcin jest w salonie i zauważyła, że siedzi na kanapie. W łazience nie było już szlafroków, więc musiała wyjść w samej bieliźnie i dość skąpym podkoszulku. Podeszła po cichu do kanapy, a gdy to zrobiła zauważyła, że brunet śpi. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, a następnie zniknęła w swoim pokoju i poszła spać. Ranny ptaszek Amelia wstała niemal z pierwszymi promieniami słońca. Przeciągnęła się, a następnie wstała i wkroczyła do salonu. Dostrzegła leżącego na kanapie Marcina i podeszła do niego. Od razu w oczy rzuciła jej się malinka po lewej stronie szyi. Zaśmiała się pod nosem kreując sobie w głowie scenariusz wydarzeń wczorajszego wieczoru, w którym pojawiał się śpiący przed nią brunet oraz jej przyjaciółka. Na niekorzyść tej dwójki Karolina obudziła się chwilę po Amelii i nie trudząc się zakładaniem czegokolwiek również opuściła swój pokój. Zauważyła klęczącą przed Marcinem przyjaciółkę, więc podeszła do niej. - Tak myślałam, że już pewnie nie śpisz. - powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem Karolina. - Chwila. On ma malinkę, ty nie masz ubrań, on śpi na kanapie. Czy coś mnie wczoraj wieczorem ominęło? - spytała z chytrym uśmiechem brunetka patrząc na przyjaciółkę. - Tą malinkę zrobiła mu córka siostry koleżanki jego mamy. - odparła wzruszając ramionami. - A tą drugą? - zapytała. - Też ona. Nie wypytywałam się go o to kiedy, gdzie i z kim sypia. - mruknęła i wróciła do pokoju, żeby się ubrać. Po kilku minutach ubrana już Karolina wyszła ze swojego pokoju i zauważyła, że Amelia nachyla się nad śpiącym chłopakiem. - Co ty znowu wyczyniasz? - spytała z rezygnacją w głosie. - Robię mu wąsy czarnym markerem. - odparła z uśmiechem. - Głupia jesteś, wiesz? - zapytała kręcąc głową. - Wiem. Ale on bardziej, bo przy mnie się nie zasypia jeśli mam dostęp do markerów. - stwierdziła nadal uśmiechając się i wróciła do pracy. - On cię zabije jak się obudzi. - mruknęła i skierowała się do kuchni. - Wąs na lewym policzku jest krzywo. - szepnął brunet nie otwierając oczu. - Dzięki, zaraz poprawię. - odparła od razu Amelia i zajęła się owym wąsem, a Karolina wybuchła śmiechem. - Co cię tak śmieszy? - spytała zdezorientowana i wstała z kanapy. - Mam takie wrażenie, że zaraz sama się dowiesz. - powiedziała przez śmiech i zerknęła lekko za przyjaciółkę. - No powiedz no. - poprosiła, a po chwili poczuła czyjś ciepły oddech na karku. Błyskawicznie odwróciła się próbując uderzyć stojącą za nią osobę, jednak owa persona złapała ją za rękę i zatrzymała cios. Po chwili zorientowała się kto za nią stał. - Mogłaś mi powiedzieć, że za mną stoi! - krzyknęła na przyjaciółkę, która niemal zwijała się ze śmiechu na podłodze. - Mogłam. Potraktuj to jako zemstę za wszystkie akcje z wczoraj. - odparła śmiejąca się blondynka. - I za te krzywe wąsy. Nawet ja po pijaku potrafiłbym zrobić bardziej proste linie. - stwierdził z uśmiechem brunet. - Wybacz, że nie znam się na prostych i podłużnych rzeczach. - przeprosiła, a chytry uśmieszek pojawił się na jej twarzy. - Amy, czy ja usłyszałam podtekst w tym zdaniu? - spytała retorycznie Karolina krzyżując ręce na piersi i posyłając przyjaciółce zirytowane spojrzenie. - Chodziło mi o parówki. - wyjaśniła z wciąż obecnym uśmieszkiem. - Boże, tutaj to i ja potrafię odnaleźć podtekst. - powiedział Marcin z poker face'm. - A ja słyszę jeszcze kłamstwo. - mruknęła blondynka chowając się w kuchni. - Co chcecie na śniadanie? - spytała zza barku. - Ja pasuję, bo z tego co wczoraj zauważyłem, to za niedługo muszę spadać na zajęcia. Tylko wezmę prysznic i lecę. - odparł i zniknął w swoim pokoju. - A ja poproszę... kanapkę. - powiedziała Amelia. - To se weź i se zrób. - mruknęła i otworzyła lodówkę, w której były zrobione wczoraj przez Marcina zakupy. Na "jej" półce stał jogurt. Biszkoptowy. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się z niedowierzaniem. - Jaki facet kupuje taki jogurt i stawia go na nie swojej półce przypadkiem? - powiedziała cicho. - Jeśli się pomylił, jego strata - wzruszyła ramionami i wyjęła jogurt z miną Wiewióra z Epoki Lodowcowej, który dorwał żołądź. Przez salon przemknął brunet, a po chwili z łazienki dobiegł szum wody. Nie minął kwadrans, a chłopak wszedł z powrotem do salonu ubrany już w czarne, dresowe spodnie oraz białą koszulkę z reklamą wódki "Sobieski". Ze strony Amelii poleciał jakiś zabawny komentarz, ale chłopak nie zdołał go usłyszeć, ponieważ tylko wpadł do swojego pokoju, chwycił torbę i wybył z mieszkania zostawiając dwie przyjaciółki same. - Zobaczmy. Ja mam dzisiaj od południa do szóstej, a jutro wolne. - mruknęła Karolina patrząc na swój plan. - O boże! - krzyknęła jej przyjaciółka widząc swój. - Od dziesiątej rano do szóstej wieczorem i to od poniedziałku do piątku?! - Zachciało się sportu. - skomentowała blondynka z uśmiechem. - Chyba się nie zabawisz. - dodała. - Jeszcze zobaczymy. Gdy schodzi na TO robię się wyjątkowo zaradna. - odparła i uśmiechnęła się chytrze. - Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że masz już jakiś plan, który nie brzmi tak dobrze jak w twojej głowie? - spytała retorycznie niższa z dwóch dziewczyn. - Bo ty jesteś jego częścią. - powiedziała i zaśmiała się. - Właśnie tego się obawiałam. - mruknęła ze zrezygnowaniem. - No weź. Nie będzie źle. Tak jak każdy mój plan ten też jest świetny! - stwierdziła dumnie brunetka. - A ten pomysł, żeby przyjść do szkoły bez stanika, kiedy akurat mieliśmy w-f to też był świetny pomysł? - spytała retorycznie. - No dobra. Może nie jak wszystkie, ale jak większość. - skorygowała Amelia z trochę mniejszą, ale wciąż dumą. - Noszenie krótkiej spódniczki podczas jazdy na rowerze, jazda na deskorolce w jeansach, bieganie w szpilkach, ten twój 'magiczny' drink... Mam wymieniać dalej? - wyliczała wpadki Karolina. - Musisz przyznać, że ten drink był całkiem dobry. - dorzuciła wyższa dziewczyna. - Może dla ciebie, ale po takiej ilości promili jaką miałaś już wtedy we krwi mogłaś mieć problemy z odczuwaniem smaków. - odparła przyjaciółka. - Ehh, wygrałaś. - mruknęła. - To zrobisz mi tą kanapkę? - spytała po chwili. - Sama sobie zrób. Ja jem swój jogurt i nie mam czasu. - odparła zjadając kolejną łyżeczkę biszkoptowego jogurtu. - Chwila. Kiedy ty go zdążyłaś kupić? - zapytała ze zdziwieniem Amelia otwierając lodówkę. - Nie zdążyłam. Marcin go pewnie kupił i postawił na złej półce, więc to jego strata a mój zysk. - powiedziała z uśmiechem blondynka. Amelia w końcu zdecydowała się zjeść płatki, a następnie wziąć szybki prysznic, żeby zdążyć na boisko gdzie miała zebrać się cała grupa sportowa. Jej koleżanka natomiast miała jeszcze multum czasu dla siebie, więc gdy brunetka opuściła mieszkanie poszła wziąć długą odprężającą kąpiel, żeby odreagować kolejne głupie pomysły swojej mało rozgarniętej przyjaciółki. Leżała w wannie pełnej ciepłej wody zanurzona aż po samą szyję. Miała zamknięte oczy i uśmiech na ustach. Kiedy w końcu stwierdziła, że wystarczy jej już tego relaksu wyszła z wody, założyła szlafrok i stojąc przed lustrem zaczęła przygotowywać swoją fryzurę oraz nakładać makijaż. Za kwadrans dwunasta była już gotowa do wyjścia, więc zabrała swoją torebkę i poszła na swoje zajęcia. Po pięciu godzinach swoje zajęcia skończył Marcin, lecz zamiast wrócić od razu do domu postanowił jeszcze trochę zapoznać się z terenem uniwersytetu trzymając się z dala od mieszkania córki siostry koleżanki jego mamy. Na swojej podróży spędził godzinę, a zakończył ją nad rzeką. Zauważył, że na dole kłębią się już starsi studenci i planują rozstawienie sprzętu na imprezę, o której powiedziała mu poprzedniego dnia w kuchni jego blond włosa współlokatorka. Postanowił z bliska przyjrzeć się plaży, więc zaczął schodzić w dół po drewnianych schodach. Kiedy był już kilka stopni od plaży ktoś wpadł na niego z góry i przewrócił przez co wylądował na ziemi. Na szczęście piasek zamortyzował nieco upadek jednak plecy i tak przyjęły na siebie cały impet uderzenia. No i jeszcze kwestia osoby, która na niego wpadła i aktualnie leżała na nim. Sądząc po długości włosów, które opadły mu na twarz i stosunkowo lekkiej wadze Marcin domyślił się, że musiała wpaść na niego jakaś dziewczyna. Ta po chwili zerwała się, jednak nie zeszła z bruneta tylko usiadła, a przed oczami chłopaka mignął moment, kiedy w identycznej sytuacji znalazł się z Karoliną. - Naprawdę przepraszam, potknęłam się o coś. Nic ci się nie stało? Coś cię boli? - zapytała rozhisteryzowana. - Nie, jest w porządku. Ałć. - odparł i zabolały go plecy, ponieważ wylądował na kamieniu. - Jeszcze raz przepraszam. - powiedziała trochę spokojniej, a wtedy brunet skojarzył skąd znał głos tej dziewczyny. - Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. - zaczął rozpoznając osobę, która na niego wpadła. - Ee? Że co? My się w ogóle znamy? - spytała ze zdziwieniem. - Własnego brata nie poznajesz? - zapytał udając obrażonego. - Może cioteczny, ale też brat. - dodał z uśmiechem. - Jaja sobie robisz, tak? To serio ty? - zapytała nie wierząc w to co słyszy. - Jaj sobie nie robię, bo już mam i tak to na serio ja. - odparł nadal uśmiechając się. - Hura! - krzyknęła i przytuliła swojego brata, lecz gdy usłyszała jego głośne "ała" szybko go puściła. - Sorki, za bardzo się podnieciłam. - przeprosiła i zeszła z niego. - Nie tylko ty. - odparł siadając na piachu i dotykając bolącego miejsca na plecach. - A co to miało braciszku znaczyć? - spytała krzyżując ręce i patrząc na niego z wyższością mimo faktu, że był od niej o pół roku starszy. - A o czym moja malutka siostrzyczka pomyślała? - odpowiedział pytaniem posyłając jej niemal lisi uśmieszek. - To nie twój interes! - odparła natychmiast i odwróciła się czując jak jej policzki się czerwienią. - Widzę, że mój aniołek wyrósł na diabełka. - stwierdził brunet wstając i zaśmiał się. - A mój braciszek na niezłe ciacho. I fajną poduszkę. - odparła i dołączyła do niego. - Dziękuję zwłaszcza za komplement o poduszce. - powiedział z uśmiechem i przeciągnął się. - Nie ma za co. Więc ty też tu studiujesz? - zapytała. - A i owszem. W którym bloku mieszkasz? - odparł. - W B. Numer 98. Razem z moimi trzema koleżankami. - powiedziała odwzajemniając uśmiech. - Czyli naprzeciwko mnie. - stwierdził. - Masz jakieś plany na wieczór? - spytał po chwili. - Nie, raczej nie. - odpowiedziała po chwili zastanowienia. - Może wyskoczymy na kawę? - zaproponował uśmiechając się. - Z chęcią, ale ty stawiasz. - powiedziała i nie czekając na odpowiedź zaczęła wchodzić po schodach, a Marcin podążył za nią. Kilkanaście minut po szóstej Karolina wraz z Amelią spotkały się po swoich zajęciach w kafejce między głównym skupiskiem sal wykładowczych a ich mieszkaniem. Popijały w spokoju swoje napoje rozmawiając o różnych rzeczach. W pewnym momencie wyższa z przyjaciółek zauważyła coś dziwnego. - Ej Karolcia, spójrz no kto tam siedzi. - poprosiła z chytrym uśmiechem swoją przyjaciółkę. - To Marcin? - spytała zdziwiona. - Co to za dziewczyna, z którą siedzi? - dodała zauważając rozmówczynię chłopaka. - Nie wiem kim ona jest, ale zdecydowanie znają się już od dłuższego czasu. - stwierdziła uśmiechając się. - Hmm... Może podejdziemy do nich i się przywitamy? - zaproponowała po chwili blondynka. - A co, robisz się w końcu zazdrosna? - zapytała Amelia, jednak po chwili zgodziła się na propozycję przyjaciółki. Podeszły powoli do stolika przy którym siedział Marcin wraz z dziewczyną o czarnych włosach. - Teraz mówię serio, rączki przy sobie. - powiedział brunet do siedzącej naprzeciwko niego dziewczyny. - Oj no weź. Nie bądź taki sztywny. - odparła z wyraźnym uśmiechem. - Heja. - przywitała się Amelia. - O, cześć dziewczyny. Wy już po zajęciach? - spytał chłopak kierując na nowo przybyłe swoje zainteresowanie. - Wyszłyśmy praktycznie kilka minut temu. Możemy się dosiąść? - zapytała brunetka, a gdy brunet skinął głową przysiadła się razem z blondynką do stolika. - Może byś mnie przedstawił, co. - zaproponowała z uśmiechem tajemnicza dziewczyna. - A no tak. To jest Paulina. Moja kuzynka. - powiedział odwzajemniając uśmiech. - Kuzynka? Ona też tutaj studiuje? - spytała z zainteresowaniem Amelia. - Jak widać. - odparł Marcin. - Ta tu energiczna dziewczyna to Amelia, a jej przyjaciółka to Karolina. - przedstawił swojej kuzynce swoje współlokatorki. - Chwila. Mieszkacie razem? - zapytała zaintrygowana. - Tak. Gdybym wiedział, że ty też będziesz tutaj studiować, to z chęcią bym się do ciebie dopisał. - odparł chłopak. - Uwierz, to nie byłby najlepszy pomysł. - powiedziała Paulina opierając się o oparcie. - A to czemu? - spytał zdziwiony. - Powiedzmy, że one są trochę bardziej jak ja, jeśli wiesz o co mi chodzi. - wyjaśniła z pewną dozą tajemnicy. - Chodzi ci o to co teraz czy co wcześniej? - zapytał chcąc sprecyzować jej odpowiedź. - To co teraz. - powiedziała z lisim uśmieszkiem. - A co tu się niby działo? - spytała Karolina, która dotąd się nie odzywała. - To taka nasza mała tajemnica, prawda sis? - odparł brunet mrugając porozumiewawczo do swojej kuzynki. - Dokładnie. - potwierdziła z pewną dozą zażenowania i lekkim uśmiechem. - Masz przed nami tajemnice? Zaraz strzelę focha. - zagroziła Amelia. - Ma i to pewnie nie jedną, zgadłam? - pogrążyła swojego brata wciąż się uśmiechając. - Myślałem, że mamy to już obgadane... - mruknął zirytowany brunet. - Bo mamy, ale lubię to wyciągać, bo to było naprawdę fajne, nieprawdaż? - odparła z lisim uśmieszkiem. - Może trochę. - zgodził się po chwili. - Dobra, a teraz czy może mi ktoś wyjaśnić co tu się do jasnej cholery dzieje?! - krzyknęła blondynka, ale na całe szczęście kawiarenka była już opustoszała. - Przecież mówiłem, że to nasza tajemnica. - powiedział chłopak po chwili. - Mam dość. Wracam do mieszkania. Potrzebuję gorącej kąpieli. - mruknęła i zabrała swoją torbę, a następnie opuściła lokal. - Wiecie co, pójdę z nią, żeby nic jej do głowy nie strzeliło. - stwierdziła po kilku sekundach brunetka i pożegnawszy się pobiegła za swoją przyjaciółką. - No to na czym skończyliśmy? - zapytała retorycznie z chytrym uśmiechem. - Chyba na tym jak mówiłaś, żebym nie był taki sztywny. - przypomniał po chwili zastanowienia. - Czyli teraz twoja kolej braciszku. - odparła dziewczyna. - Heh. Nie jestem sztywny tylko odpowiedzialny. - sprostował. - Dla mnie to jedno i to samo. - stwierdziła wzruszając ramionami. - W życiu trzeba umieć czasami zaszaleć! - dodała energicznie. - Może i masz rację. - mruknął smętnie dopijając swoją kawę. - No ej. Skąd ten smutas? Może zaszalejemy jak ostatnio? - zaproponowała z uśmiechem wracając do tego co robiła zanim współlokatorki jego kuzyna im przeszkodziły. - Wiesz, w innych okolicznościach może i bym się zgodził, ale po pierwsze nie ma gdzie, a po drugie jutro zajęcia mnie gonią, więc i tak nici. - odparł nie chcąc przystawać na propozycję swojej kuzynki. - Hmm. Moim współlokatorkom by to chyba nie przeszkodziło. - powiedziała po chwili zamyślenia. - Właśnie tego się bałem. - mruknął. - Boisz się mnie? - spytała rozbawiona. - Jak jesteś jedna to nie. Ale gdybyście dorwały mnie wszystkie cztery, to chyba bym tam zszedł. - odparł z lekkim uśmiechem. - Tu się muszę zgodzić, a ja nie lubię się dzielić. - powiedziała odwazjemniając uśmiech. - Nie. Na pewno nie dzisiaj. - odparł zdecydowanie. - To moja ostateczna decyzja i zdania nie zmienię. - dodał. - Meh, no trudno. - mruknęła lekko zawiedziona. - Może następnym razem mi się uda. - Może i tak. Z tego co pamiętam oprócz tego, że nie lubiłaś się dzielić to miałaś też trudności z odpuszczaniem sobie. - powiedział i zaśmiał się, a jego kuzynka do niego dołączyła. - To akurat racja i nic się w tej kwestii nie zmieniło. No to do następnego. - pożegnała się po czym przytuliła swojego kuzyna, cmoknęła go w policzek i ruszyła do swojego mieszkania. Marcin odstawił oba kubki do kelnerki - szczpułej dziewczyny z białymi włosami - i również postanowił ruszyc do swojego mieszkania. Pamiętając przebieg wydarzeń z wczoraj ominął szerokim łukiem mieszkanie córki siostry koleżanki swojej mamy i dotarł do lokum w momencie, gdy słońce chowało się za horyzontem. Wszedł do środka zdejmując buty i zauważył, że w kuchni są Karolina i Amelia. - I co, jednak nie strzeliło jej nic do głowy. - powiedział z uśmiechem Marcin wchodząc do kuchni. - Jak widać. - mruknęła Karolina. - Masz focha? - spytał opierając się o blat. - Zgadnij. - odparła obracając się do niego plecami. - Zapowiadają się świetne cztery lata. - powiedział cicho do siebie, a następnie zniknął w swoim pokoju. - No i jak było? - zapytała blondynka. - Idealnie. - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem jej przyjaciółka. - Mówiłam ci, że da się nabrać na udawanego focha. - dodała. - No mówiłaś. - przyznała Karolina. - Każdy chłopak daje się na to nabrać. - dorzuciła. - Dokładnie moja droga. - potwierdziła otwierając lodówkę. - Co powiesz na małą celebrację naszego pierwszego dnia tutaj? - spytała z uśmiechem wyjmując butelkę wina z lodówki. - Niestety, ale muszę spasować. W sobotę jest impreza, więc wtedy to nadrobimy. - No dobra. - mruknęła brunetka chowając butelkę do lodówki. - Dobranoc Amy. - powiedziała Karolina znikając w swoim pokoju. - Dobranoc Karolinko. - odparła z uśmiechem i również udała się na spoczynek. Przyjaciółki obudziły się następnego ranka z uśmiechami na twarzach. Wyszły ze swoich pokojów i od razu poczuły zapach naleśników z kuchni. Podążyły tam spodziewając się zastać Marcina, lecz jedyne co zobaczyły to talerz, na którym leżało ich śniadanie oraz karteczka. - Mam nadzieję, że będą wam smakować. Mam coś do załatwienia, więc nie mogę zjeść razem z wami. Smacznego - wasz kucharz. - przeczytała z kartki Amelia. - Mógł nam przynajmniej wczoraj powiedzieć, że go nie będzie, a nie kartki zostawia. - mruknęła zirytowana. - Oj już nie przesadzaj. - powiedziała Karolina zasiadając do stołu. - Przecież zrobił śniadanie, więc czego jeszcze chcieć więcej? - Ja od niego prawie nic nie chcę. Ale za to ty... - odparła z chytrym uśmieszkiem. - Znowu zaczynasz ten temat? - spytała zrezygnowanym tonem. - Tak. Przecież widzę to w twoich oczach. - powiedziała siadając naprzeciwko swojej przyjaciółki. - Skoro tak, to chyba powinnaś pójść do okulisty, bo coś ci się z oczami pierdoli. - mruknęła poirytowana blondynka i zabrała się za jedzenie. - Uuu... Karolinka pokazuje pazurki... - stwierdziła z uśmiechem Amelia po czym wybuchła śmiechem. - Ja przynajmniej nie mam zamiaru się z nim przespać jak co po niektórzy. - odparła Karolina. - Więc też zauważyłaś, że jego kuzynka na za dużo sobie pozwala? - spytała. - Jestem prawie pewna, że pod stołem sie macali. - dodała. - Chodzi mi o ciebie idiotko! - krzyknęła zdenerwowana. - Jak to o mnie? - zapytała udając zdezorientowaną. - No proszę cię. Długo masz zamiar tak udawać?! - spytała. - Nie moja wina, że jest pod ręką, a ja mam swoje potrzeby! - odkrzyknęła. - Czyli przyznałaś się, że chcesz! - stwierdziła blondynka z tryumfem w głosie. - Chwila... Czy ty mnie czasem nie wykiwałaś? - zapytała krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Oczywiście, że tak. Jak małe dziecko. - odparła Karolina, a po chwili obie wybuchły śmiechem. - No nieźle stary. - powiedział liczący pieniądze chłopak. - Tylko nie mów, że tego nie przewidziałeś. - poprosił z uśmiechem brunet wysiadając z samochodu. - Oczywiście, że to przewidziałem, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że i tak fajnie znowu było znowu zobaczyć cię w akcji. - odparł odbierając kluczyki. - Interesy ze mną to czysta przyjemność, nieprawdaż? - zapytał i zaśmiał się. - Tak jak zawsze. Jak tam po pierwszych dniach? - spytał. - Jakoś idzie. Znalazłem pokój z jakimiś dwiema ślicznotkami, z czego jedna jest strasznie zboczona- - Obstawiam, że nimfomanka? - zgadł mechanik. - Tego się właśnie obawiam. A jak tam na ulicach beze mnie? - spytał brunet obmywając twarz. - Na wieść o tym, że mistrz wybył od razu zaroiło się od domorosłych kierowców. Stawki raczej niskie, trasy przeciętne, a laski płaskie, ale nie narzekam. - nakreślił po krótce sytuację. - Najbardziej zapewne ubolewasz nad dziewczynami, zgadłem? - odparł po chwili. - No i nad tym, że bez ciebie trudno zgadnąć kto wygra. - dodał od siebie. - Jakbyś miał od czasu do czasu ochotę, to przedzwoń, a ja spróbuję cię wkręcić w jakąś rundkę na szybkiego. - Na pewno będę o tym pamiętał. A co z tym gościem, który miał do mnie jakąś sprawę? - zapytał. - O właśnie. Podobno potrzebują ogarniętego kierowcy. Jak się zdecydujesz, to masz wysłać mu odpowiedź pod ten numer. - powiedział przekazując kierowcy kartkę z zapisanym numerem. Brunet przyjrzał się szybko kartce po czym schował ją do kieszeni w spodniach. Odebrał klucze do swojego samochodu i zostawiając wyścigowy w garażu pojechał na uniwersytet. W mieszkaniu Amelii, Karoliny i Marcina panowała cisza przerywana tylko odgłosami zmywarki. Przyjaciółki wybyły na spacer w efekcie czego brunet nie zastał ich po powrocie. Zauważył kartkę na stole i wziął ją do ręki. - Dziękujemy za śniadanie, ale następnym razem ja gotuję ;P - przeczytał w myślach chłopak po czym uśmiechnął się i wszedł do swojego pokoju. Szybko przebrał się, chwycił torbę i ruszył czym prędzej na wykład. Reszta tygodnia minęła naszym studentom i studentkom bez zbytnich przygód, aż do piątkowego wieczoru. ''-Sobotnia Impra-'' Przyjaciółki wstały niemal jednocześnie. Wyszły uśmiechnięte z pokoi i liczyły na to, że Marcin także już nie śpi. Jednak się przeliczyły, ponieważ brunet spał w najlepsze, a drzwi do jego pokoju były otwarte. Mimo próśb przyjaciółki Amelia zajrzała do środka. Marcin leżał pogrążony we śnie na swoim łóżku. Był chaotycznie przykryty kołdrą, a lewa noga wystawała poza mebel. Karolina zachęcona chichotem swojej przyjaciółki również zajrzała do środka i spojrzała na Marcina. Kiedy spał wyglądał niemal słodko, pomyślała blondynka, aczkolwiek nie powiedziała tego na głos. - Chyba nie powinnyśmy tak tutaj stać i go podglądać. - szepnęła do brunetki Karolina patrząc na śpiącego bruneta. - Przecież to jego wina, bo nie zamknął drzwi, a my się po prostu o niego martwimy. - odparła cicho z uśmiechem. - No dobra, a gdybyś to ty teraz spała, a on stał w drzwiach i nagle się budzisz? - spytała blondynka. - Wtedy zapytałabym się go czy chce iść do łóżka, bo jak nie to niech spierdala. - powiedziała z jeszcze większym uśmiechem. - Z tobą do łóżka? Pozwól, że spasuję, bo nie lubię sypiać ze swoimi przyjaciółkami. - odparł znikąd chłopak, który aktualnie leżał z szerokim uśmiechem na łóżku. - A ja wręcz przeciwnie. - powiedziała i zaśmiała się. - A teraz mam dobre pytanie. Co robicie w moim pokoju? - spytał i spojrzał na blondynkę, a ta odwróciła szybko wzrok. - Zobaczyłyśmy, że drzwi do ciebie są otwarte, więc chciałyśmy sprawdzić czy jesteś cały. - odpowiedziała brunetka gdy przestała się śmiać. - Jak widać żyję. A teraz uprzejmie proszę o opuszczenie mojego pokoju. - A jeśli nie opuścimy to co? - To będę musiał się do was przejść. - powiedział z chytrym uśmiechem. - Już wychodzimy! - odparła natychmiast Karolina i wyciągnęła przyjaciółkę z pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi. Dziewczyny weszły do kuchni i bez słowa zrobiły sobie kilka kanapek. Po kilku minutach dołączył do nich także ubrany już Marcin. - No to kiedy wychodzimy na imprezę? - spytał z uśmiechem. - No coś tak za piętnaście ósma. Blisko jest do rzeki, więc spokojnie zdążymy. - odparła blondynka. - A ile macie zamiar wypić? - Do utraty świadomości! - krzyknęła zdecydowana Amelia. - Jakbym widział Paulinę… - mruknął brunet. - A kto cię potem przyniesie tutaj? - Jak to kto? Ty tu jesteś facet w towarzystwie. - powiedziała i zaśmiała się. - Szczerze to wolałbym raczej nieść Karolinę niż ciebie, ale mam nadzieję, że dacie radę same przynajmniej iść. Jako podpora mogę iść. - odparł z uśmiechem Marcin. Przyjaciele porozmawiali jeszcze, a po skończonym śniadaniu rozeszli się w różne miejsca. Brunet udał się do kawiarenki, w której często bywał. Lubił tamtejszą atmosferę i stosunkowo mały ruch gwarantujący względny spokój. Wszedł do małego lokalu i zajął miejsce przy ścianie. Po chwili podeszła do niego dobrze znana dziewczyna, która tu pracowała. - Co dla pana? - spytała z uśmiechem, który niemal ciągle widniał na jej twarzy. - To co zawsze poproszę. - odpowiedział odwzajemniając uśmiech. Białowłosa zapisała coś szybko, odwróciła się i udała zrealizować zamówienie. Po chwili ponownie podeszła do niego tym razem z zamówioną herbatą. Co ciekawe niosła dwie szklanki. Jedną postawiła przed Marcinem, a drugą naprzeciwko. - Czy mam spodziewać się gościa? - spytał brunet z uśmiechem. - Pomyślałam, że zrobię sobie przerwę, bo jest mały ruch, a później nie będzie już czasu. Mogę się do ciebie przesiąść? - wyjaśniła odwzajemniając uśmiech. - Oczywiście, to żaden problem. - zapewnił uśmiechając się i wziął łyk herbaty. - Jesteś stałym klientem. - zaczęła po kilku chwilach. - Czemu akurat nasza kawiarenka? - Cóż, po prostu podoba mi się wystrój i atmosfera. No i spokój. - odparł popijając herbatę. - Jest mi niezmiernie miło, że przychodzisz akurat do nas. - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Nie jesteś tu na pierwszym roku, prawda? - spytał brunet po chwili milczenia. - Nie. To mój drugi. - odparła. - Więc do zobaczenia wieczorem. - powiedział chłopak wychodząc z kawiarni po miłej pogawędce z kelnerką. Marcin wyjął z kieszeni telefon i spojrzał na godzinę. Dochodziło południe, więc miał jeszcze sporo czasu, a co za tym idzie musiał znaleźć jakieś zajęcie na następne kilka godzin. Z braku pomysłów postanowił pójść na plażę. Na miejscu kręciło się kilku starszych studentów, którzy nosili sprzęt z miejsca na miejsce. Nie chcąc im przeszkadzać Marcin udał się wzdłuż brzegu. Po krótkim spacerze zauważył leżącą na ręczniku brunetkę. W miarę zbliżania się do niej brunet zdołał domyślić się kto to może być. - Nie lepiej było znaleźć bardziej ustronne miejsce? - spytał z uśmiechem stając nad nią. - A ładnie to tak podglądać prawie nagie współlokatorki? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie, siadając na ręczniku. - Nie przesadzaj. Zawsze możesz zakryć się ręcznikiem. - stwierdził z uśmiechem. - O tak? - spytała, po czym zakryła się ręcznikiem podciągając go jak kołdrę, zasłaniając się do ramion i robiąc zawstydzoną minę. - Właśnie tak. - powiedział z uśmiechem i zaśmiał się, a brunetka dołączyła do niego chwilę później. - Właśnie sobie coś przypomniałam… - mruknęła Amelia, a na jej ustach pojawił się chytry uśmieszek. - Mam się bać? - spytał chłopak. - Nie… Po prostu nadal nie odpowiedziałeś mi na pytanie. - przypomniała. - Jakie pytanie? - zapytał zdziwiony. - Czy jesteś gejem. - powiedziała i zaczęła przyglądać się jego reakcji. - Nawet nie pytam skąd takie pytanie. - zaczął Marcin. - Co ja mogę powiedzieć? No nie jestem. - Udowodnij. - Hmm… Masz fajny biust. - powiedział z uśmiechem i puścił jej oczko. - Zboczeniec. - mruknęła udając obrażoną i owinęła się bardziej trzymanym ręcznikiem. - Jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości? - spytał nadal uśmiechając się. - Nie... - westchnęła. - Jesteś zboczony, ale nie jesteś gejem. - stwierdziła i sama nie wiedząc czemu poczuła się naprawdę zawstydzona. - Cieszę się z twojej profesjonalnej ekspertyzy. - powiedział odwracając się. - Do zobaczenia później. - rzucił jeszcze przez ramię. Była już godzina siódma. Zaczynało robić się ciemno, ale życie nocne, które na tym uniwersytecie było wyjątkowo rozwinięte budziło się do życia. W mieszkaniu 98 troje współlokatorów szykowało się na imprezę. Dziewczyny zajęły łazienkę, więc brunet nie mając innego wyjścia usiadł na kanapie i czekał. Po kilkunastu minutach drzwi łazienki otworzyły się, ale brunet nie odwracał się. Bał się Karoliny, której jeszcze nie zdążył zbyt dobrze poznać, a która wydawała się być lekko agresywna. Dopiero gdy usłyszał, że drzwi do ich pokoi zamknęły się, wstał z kanapy i wszedł do łazienki. Wziął szybki prysznic i zarzuciwszy szlafrok ruszył do swojego pokoju. Na całe szczęście dziewczyny jeszcze siedziały w swoich pokojach, więc Marcin przemknął przez salon szybkim krokiem i zniknął w pokoju. Po kilkunastu minutach trójka przyjaciół była już gotowa do wyjścia. Amelia założyła szare jeansy oraz niebieską bluzę z kapturem, a pod nią czarną koszulkę. Na podobny strój zdecydowała się również Karolina, lecz wybrała raczej jaśniejsze barwy niż jej przyjaciółka. Brunet natomiast założył czarne dresy, białą koszulkę i czarno-białą bluzę, której nie zapiął. Cała trójka wyszła z mieszkania, po czym udała się prosto nad rzekę. Jednak dotarły tam tylko dziewczyny, ponieważ Marcin miał coś do załatwienia. Przyjaciółki od razu rzuciły się w wir tańca, ale nieprzyzwyczajona Karolina szybko opadła z sił i usiadła przy małym barze. Ku jej zdziwieniu zaraz obok niej siedział jej współlokator. - Co ty tu robisz? - spytała zdziwiona. - Piję sobie w przerwie. - odparł z uśmiechem. - A ty czemu nie na parkiecie? - Nie jestem Amy i nie mam tyle sił co ona… - powiedziała odwzajemniając lekko uśmiech. - Gotowy na kolejną rundę? - spytała jakaś dziewczyna podchodząc do Marcina. - Pewnie. - odpowiedział, po czym dokończył drinka i ruszył na parkiet wraz z ową dziewczyną. - Ciekawe kto to jest… - mruknęła blondynka pod nosem, a znikąd pojawiła się Amelia. - A to nie ta kelnerka z jego ulubionej kawiarenki? - spytała z uśmiechem. - Bardziej od tego kim jest, ciekawi mnie co ich łączy. A raczej ciekawiłoby gdybym była tobą. - powiedziała z uśmiechem brunetka zamawiając drinka. - A czemu by cię ciekawiło, gdybyś była na moim miejscu? - spytała lekko zirytowana. - Bo ty jesteś w nim na zabój zakochana, a ja nie. - wyjaśniła Amelia z chytrym uśmieszkiem. - Ja tobą nie jestem i nie interesuje mnie kim dla siebie są. - odparła próbując udać obojętność. - Ta… na pewno. Już to widzę. Ile jeszcze czasu masz zamiar rozpamiętywać? Kazał ci być szczęśliwą, a izolując się od innych szczęśliwa nie będziesz… - A może będę! A zresztą, co cię to obchodzi? Muszę się przejść. - powiedziała dopijając kieliszek wina, po czym wstała i ruszyła na mniej zajętą część plaży, która przechodziła w las. Mijały kolejne piosenki, a wszyscy świetnie się bawili. Do czasu, aż DJ zaczął korzystać z życia i popijać mocnych drinków, jednocześnie zabawiając się z co bardziej nachalnymi studentkami. Marcin siedzący przy barze zauważył owego DJ w towarzystwie ok. 4 dziewczyn. Jednocześnie mu zazdrościł i współczuł, ponieważ wiedział jak niektóre dziewczyny potrafią być upierdliwe. Brunet kilka piosenek temu zgubił swoją białowłosą partnerkę, więc postanowił wykorzystać ten czas na kilka głębszych i okazję do bliższego przyjrzenia się pozostałym studentom. I studentkom rzecz jasna. Z nie nacka dopadła go jednak Amelia pojawiając się zaraz za jego plecami. - Co tak tutaj samemu siedzisz jak palec? - spytała zajmując miejsce obok niego i zamawiając drinka. - A co mam robić? - odparł z lekkim uśmiechem. - Jak to co? Tańczyć! - powiedziała z entuzjazmem i uśmiechem. - Wolę sobie po odpoczywać jeszcze. - odparł biorąc kolejny łyk swojego drinka. - O nie mój panie. Tak być nie będzie. - stwierdziła wypijając całego swojego drinka na raz i łapiąc chłopaka za rękę. - Idziemy! - Dokąd? - spytał lekko otumaniony już chłopak. - W krzaki uprawiać seks, wiesz… Na parkiet, żeby zatańczyć! - odpowiedziała mu przewracając oczami i ciągnąc na parkiet. Amelii dobrze tańczyło się z lekko wyższym od niej brunetem, więc spędzili na tańcach aż cztery piosenki pod rząd. Zapewne spędziliby więcej, gdyby nie pewien incydent. Nagle muzyka ucichła, a po chwili odezwał się jeden z widocznie starszych studentów. - Wybaczcie, że przerywam wam świetną zabawę, ale mamy mały problem natury technicznej. DJ zaliczył zgona. Jest tu może ktoś, kto mniej więcej ogarnia ten sprzęt? - rzucił pytanie do zgromadzonych na parkiecie. - Co tam macie za sprzęt? - odezwał się partner Amelii, który rozbudził się po kilku szybszych tańcach z nią. - Podejdź tu i zobacz. Marcin przecisnął się przez tłum, po czym wskoczywszy na platformę podszedł do stanowiska DJ’a. Zaczął oglądać sprzęt i po kilku chwilach dał odpowiedź. - Dobra! Impreza nadal trwa! - odezwał się student, po czym z głośników znów wydobyła się skoczna, dyskotekowa muzyka. Po kilku piosenkach impreza ponownie się rozkręciła, a wielu studentów następnego dnia mocno chwaliła drugiego DJ’a. Około północy Marcin miał już swoje własne kółko wzajemnej adoracji, lecz zamiast obściskiwać się z każdą panną po kolei wolał podejść do swojego zadania trochę poważniej niż jego poprzednik, co i tak było trudne z powodu alkoholu, który już krążył w jego żyłach. - Wyjazd mi stąd! - krzyknęła brunetka prowadząc ze sobą Karolinę. - Widzę, że całkiem niezłe panienki sobie sprowadziłeś… Ile z nich zaliczysz jeszcze na tej imprezie? - spytała z uśmiechem stając koło nowego DJ’a. - Żadnej. Łeb mnie napierdala już od samego picia, a gdybym jeszcze musiał robić TO, to bym chyba wyzionął ducha… - odparł. - I od razu mówię, że nie tańczę już dzisiaj, bo ktoś musi to obsługiwać. - Twoja strata a zysk jakiegoś farciarza… - stwierdziła Amelia wzdychając i wracając na parkiet. - Nie zaschło ci może przypadkiem w gardle? - spytała blondynka podchodząc. - Jak o tym już mówisz, to faktycznie trochę mnie suszy, ale jak widzisz nie mam zbytniej możliwości jak się wybrać do baru. - odparł z uśmiechem. - To niewiele, ale może wystarczy. - powiedziała odwzajemniając lekko uśmiech i podając mu kieliszek wina. - O! Właśnie czegoś takiego potrzebowałem. - stwierdził brunet uśmiechając się do Karoliny szeroko i wziął od niej kieliszek, po czym pociągnął z niego duży łyk. Blondynka odwróciła tylko głowę, by ukryć odcień czerwieni na swojej twarzy. U boku DJ’a spędziła resztę imprezy, a przynajmniej resztę czasu, która miała na niej spędzić. Impreza trwała do około piątej nad ranem, lecz zarówno Karolina jak i Amelia wróciły do domu już przed drugą. Jednak żadna z nich nie dotarła do swojego pokoju. Obie zasnęły w salonie. Brunet, który opuścił plażę jako jeden z ostatnich wrócił do mieszkania poznaczony na każdym odsłoniętym fragmencie skóry przez damskie szminki w różnych odcieniach. Jeden z nich był wyjątkowy, ponieważ jego kolor wyraźnie odznaczał się wśród innych, ale Marcin nie pamiętał, kto mu go zrobił. Widząc swoje śpiące współlokatorki przez chwilę przeleciał mu przez głowę ciekawy pomysł, lecz od razu wróciła mu trzeźwość myślenia i postanowił zanieść je do pokojów. Z Amelią poszło łatwo, ponieważ była niezwykle lekka. Gorzej było z Karoliną. I nie była to wina jej wagi, lecz… wyglądu. Dla bruneta trudniejsze było nie gapienie się na dziewczynę niż niesienie jej. Jednak w końcu udało mu się to po ciężkiej przeprawie i ostatecznie samemu udał się na spoczynek. Najgorsze jednak wciąż było dopiero przed nim. Rano Amelia przeklinała swoją "pomysłowość", jak zresztą zawsze, kiedy była skacowana. Lubiła sobie wypić na imprezie, ale nienawidziła poranków po niej. Gdy jako tako doprowadziła się do porządku, w jej głowie zaświtał pomysł: a gdyby tak nagrać vlog? Dawno nie wrzucała na kanał nic nowego, a każda sytuacja była dobra. Może nawet wyjdzie jej coś fajnego, co przyniesie jej więcej widzów i wyświetleń? Bez namysłu chwyciła kamerę. - Heja ludziska, z tej strony ja. Jak pewnie widzicie po moim stanie, studenckie życie bardzo mi służy - zażartowała. - Wczorajsza impreza była tak dobra, że ledwie pamiętam, jak się znalazłam w mieszkaniu - wyszła z pokoju, trzymając kamerę w ręku. - Pokazywałam wam już pokój, teraz trochę więcej - przeszła się po głównych pomieszczeniach, pokazując wszystko jako tako. - A tutaj moja kochana współlokatorka w naturalnym środowisku - weszła do kuchni, filmując Karolinę szykującą późne śniadanie. Sądząc po lekko wilgotnych włosach, niedawno brała prysznic. Miała na sobie dość obcisły top i szorty, wyglądała bardzo świeżo i przytomnie, jakby wczorajszy wieczór nie miał miejsca. - Weź mi tę kamerę - mruknęła. - Wyglądam niewyjściowo. - Skarbie, ty zawsze wyglądasz wyjściowo - odparła Amy. - Widzicie to? Jakby zupełnie nic nie piła. - Nikt ci nie kazał wczoraj tyle pić - zauważyła blondynka. - Ale i nie zabronił. A wiecie co jest najlepsze? - obróciła kamerę do siebie. - Patrzcie na to - potarła policzek przyjaciółki, na co ta odsunęła się z irytacją. - Zero makijażu. Uwierzylibyście, że na kacu można tak dobrze wyglądać? Ja nie. - Dobra, zwijaj się stąd, śniadanie prawie gotowe. - Widzicie, jaka kochana? Podpowiem: jest wolna. - Amelia! Brunetka szybko ewakuowała się z kuchni, aby uniknąć bliskiego spotkania z patelnią i zezłoszczoną Karoliną. Na jej szczęście a jego nieszczęście, Marcin właśnie opuścił zacisze swojego pokoju. Nie lubił być ograniczany w nocy, więc nie miał na sobie koszulki co niecnie i natychmiastowo wykorzystała jego współlokatorka. - A tutaj mamy naszego DJ'a, który jak widać po różnokolorowej szyi nieźle rozpoczął rok. - skomentowała przejeżdżając kamerą dokładnie przy wszystkich śladach, jakie zdobiły szyję bruneta. Po chwili zjechała jednak w dół. - A widzicie tą klatę? Po prostu magnes na laski. - dodała z szerokim uśmiechem robiąc zbliżenie na odsłoniętą pierś chłopaka. - Wyjazd mnie z tą kamerą. - zdołał wydusić odpychając kamerę wraz z jej operatorką i kierując się do kuchni. - On też jest wolny, także możecie spokojnie pisać oferty, a on postara się na nie odpowiedzieć. - Chyba w twoich snach. - usłyszała tylko w odpowiedzi od chłopaka, który opadł na jedno z krzeseł przy stole. - Proszę. - powiedziała z uśmiechem blondynka podając mu szklankę wody. - Tego było mi trzeba. - odparł wypijając całą zawartość szklanki. - Ale w jednym Amelia ma rację, faktycznie nie widać po tobie kaca. - Weź mnie nie dobijaj. - poprosiła chowając twarz w dłoniach. - Lecę wziąć prysznic, bo muszę pozbyć się tego... wszystkiego. - powiedział wskazując swoją szyję i ruszył do łazienki. Tymczasem do kuchni weszła brunetka, która zakończyła nagranie i obejrzała się jeszcze za odchodzącym chłopakiem. - Ej... Ten jaskrawy ślad na jego karku, to przypadkiem nie jest twoja sprawka? - spytała zdziwiona. - Pewnie, że nie. Po co miałabym to robić? - odparła obojętnie. - Żeby zaznaczyć, że jest twój, co nie? - powiedziała jakby to było oczywiste. - On nie jest mój i nigdy nie będzie, zrozum! - niemal krzyknęła i najpewniej zrobiłaby to, gdyby nie świadomość, że Marcin mógłby ją usłyszeć. - Pożyjemy zobaczymy. - stwierdziła Amelia. - Założymy się, że pierwsza się z nim prześpię? - zaproponowała, a blondynka zaczęła krztusić się powietrzem. - Że co?! - krzyknęła nawet nie próbując ściszać głosu. - Ogłuchłaś na starość Karo? - spytała z uśmiechem brunetka. - Na twoje nieszczęście nie. - odparła zdenerwowana i zawstydzona jednocześnie, sięgając po patelnię. - Ty chyba nie chcesz zrobić czegoś głupiego, co nie? To tylko takie żarty były... - zaczęła tłumaczyć się Amelia. - Ja ci dam żarty! - krzyknęła i zaczęła gonić przyjaciółkę. Jednak do krwawej masakry w stylu Lśnienia nie doszło, ponieważ po chwili z łazienki wyszedł brunet, który zaintrygowany hałasami postanowił sprawdzić co się dzieje. Z uśmiechem stanął i zaczął przyglądać się całej sytuacji z boku. Po kilku minutach Karolina zmęczyła się i padła na kanapę. - Widzisz? Gdybyś miała moje podejście do życia, to byś miała lepszą kondycję. - stwierdziła z uśmiechem brunetka. - Wolę mieć słabą kondycję niż budzić się co weekend z kimś innym... - mruknęła niesłyszalnie. - Dobra dziewczyny, ogarnijcie się. Daj tą patelnię, bo zaraz kuchnia pójdzie z dymem. - powiedział chłopak biorąc rzeczony przedmiot od leżącej blondynki i udając się do kuchni. Po kilkunastu minutach cała trójka zajadała śniadanie w lekko napiętej wciąż atmosferze. Karolina zaoferowała się do zmywania, Amelia wyszła na spacer, a brunet po prostu rzucił się na kanapę. - O której wróciłeś? - zagadała po chwili niezręcznej ciszy blondynka. - Coś tak koło piątej, może wpół do szóstej. - odparł nie otwierając oczu. - Może powinieneś się zdrzemnąć? - zaproponowała dziewczyna kończąc zmywanie. - Bardzo chętnie, ale spodziewam się telefonu. - mruknął. - A jakiś bardzo ważny ten telefon? - zapytała zainteresowana wychodząc z kuchni. - Myślę, że można tak powiedzieć. Chodzi o tego gościa, który wczoraj mówił przez mikrofon. Mówił, że może mieć dla mnie jakąś robotę na dzisiaj. - wyjaśnił blondynce, która przez ten czas usiadła obok niego. - A nie może po prostu napisać ci SMS'a? - spytała zdziwiona. - Mieliśmy od razu obgadać wszystkie szczegóły. - odparł niemal zasypiając. Rozbudziły go jednak wibracje telefonu w kieszeni. Szybko odebrał i stanął na równe nogi. Po krótkiej rozmowie, której przysłuchiwała się Karolina, schował telefon do kieszeni i padł z uśmiechem na kanapę. - I co? - spytała z zainteresowaniem. - Jednak nie ma dla mnie roboty. Mogę w spokoju zasnąć. - powiedział i zaczął odpływać. - Może nie tutaj? Uwal się w swoim pokoju. - odparła łapiąc go za rękę i ściągając z kanapy na podłogę. - Brutalna jesteś... - mruknął rozdrażniony i złapał ją za kostkę, po czym wywrócił ją tak, że upadła na kanapę. - Ej! Chcesz oberwać? - spytała zadziornie. - No pokaż na co cię stać. - odparł z chytrym uśmiechem i ułożył się wygodniej na podłodze. Karolina nie pozostawiła tej zaczepki bez odpowiedzi i szybkim ruchem znalazła się na jego plecach. - To jest ta twoja zemsta? - spytał rozbawiony. - Nic nie poradzę, że jesteś wygodnym leżakiem. - odparła i zaśmiała się melodyjnie. - Zachowujesz się jakbyś nic wczoraj nie piła. Niesamowite... - mruknął z uśmiechem i znów zaczął zasypiać. Blondynka na kilka chwil odpłynęła i dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że Marcin zasnął. Niechętnie wstała, po czym złapała go za rękę i zaczęła targać go po podłodze do jego pokoju. Po kilku minutach zmagań udało jej się przetransportować delikwenta na łóżko i okryć kołdrą. Bądź co bądź był jeszcze trochę mokry, a nie chciała, żeby się rozchorował. Spojrzała jeszcze mimochodem na jego kark i z lekkim uśmiechem wyszła z pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi. Po wyjściu z pokoju zrozumiała, że została sama i musi jakoś zorganizować sobie czas. Postanowiła więc wykorzystać okazję, by zaznajomić się z okolicą. Wyszła z mieszkania i skręciła w kierunku rzeki, ponieważ był to jeden z nielicznych rejonów, przez które nie miała jeszcze okazji podróżować. Przechadzając się między kolejnymi restauracjami i barami zauważyła, że im bliżej rzeki tym mniej ścisła zabudowa. W końcu nie było już żadnych budynków, tylko mały lasek i ścieżka prowadząca wzdłuż koryta. Blondynka z uśmiechem wybrała właśnie tą trasę. Dróżka wiła się po nachylonym zboczu i zniżała nieubłaganie do plaży. Gdy zeszła z drewnianych schodów, które miały dbać, żeby nikt się nie zabił schodząc najbardziej stromym odcinkiem ścieżki, Karolina zauważyła dużo ludzi. I nic dziwnego - w końcu była niedziela. Od zbocza do samej wody leżały koce, a na nich opalające się dziewczyny. Czasem same, czasem z przyjaciółką, a czasem z chłopakiem. Blondynka nie przywiązywała do nich zbytniej uwagi i wznowiła swoją podróż wzdłuż zbocza. Amelia tymczasem przechadzała się po bardziej zatłoczonym miejscu, a mianowicie - centralnym placu, na którym krzyżowały się ścieżki wszystkich niemalże studentów. Amelia jak to Amelia rozglądała się za najprzystojniejszymi singlami jakich mogła wypatrzyć. Nieświadomie wyszukiwała tylko zielonookich brunetów z czego zdała sobie sprawę dopiero wieczorem. Ale nie uprzedzajmy faktów. Przepychając się przez tłumy ludzi dotarła pod tablicę ogłoszeń. Tam od razu zauważyła plakat przedstawiający samochód z charakterystycznym symbolem na dachu - plakat informujący o kursach i egzaminach na jej upragnione prawko. Zainteresowana zaczytała się i dopiero po kilku minutach odeszła od tablicy. Następnie jak pewnie się domyślacie pobiegła wprost do mieszkania. Najbliższy egzamin albowiem zaplanowany był na początek października. Wpadła do mieszkania jak burza i od razu zaczęła wypatrywać Marcina. Wszystkie drzwi były pozamykane, ale coś kazało jej sprawdzić jego pokój. Otworzyła cicho drzwi i zauważyła bruneta śpiącego znów bez koszulki, której nie miał czasu założyć. Z szerokim i chytrym uśmiechem podeszła do jego łóżka i położyła się obok niego, a następnie zaczęła bawić się jego włosami. - Długo masz zamiar to robić? - spytał brunet nie otwierając oczu. - Ty nie śpisz?! - krzyknęła spadając z łóżka na podłogę i po chwili wynurzając się z powrotem. - Jak mi się uwaliłaś dupą na ręce, która i tak była wywinięta, to musiałem się obudzić. - mruknął zaspanym głosem. - Nie mów, że moja dupa ci się nie podoba. - powiedziała z uśmiechem podpierając się łokciami o brzeg łóżka. - Nie podoba mi się. - odparł i obrócił się plecami. - Chciałaś coś? - Jak to ci się nie podoba?! - krzyknęła lekko zdenerwowana. - Normalnie. Po prostu jej się nie przyglądam. To chciałaś coś? - ponowił pytanie. - Ja ci dam... Niedługo tylko za nią będziesz się oglądać. - pomyślała. - No więc, ty masz prawo jazdy, a w październiku jest egzamin i tak się zastanawiałam... - Czy nie nauczę cię prowadzić? - dopowiedział sobie brunet. - Dokładnie! No więc jak będzie? Nauczysz mnie? - spytała robiąc słodki głosik. - Koniecznie dzisiaj, czy może być jutro? - zapytał zrezygnowany. - Wolałabym dzisiaj, ale jeśli nie możesz, to jutro też jest dobrze. - odparła rozweselona. - No to jutro. - powiedział i owinął się kołdrą. Po chwili jednak poczuł, że Amelia kładzie się na jego łóżku. - Czego jeszcze chcesz? - spytał poirytowany. - Spać tutaj. Z tobą. - odparła z uśmiechem i wtuliła się w niego. - Wypad. Masz swój pokój. - burknął. - Ale w moim pokoju nie ma takiego ciacha jak ty. - odpowiedziała mu zadziornie. - Sama się o to prosisz. - powiedział brunet, po czym zrzucił kołdrę i wstał. Podszedł do leżącej po drugiej stronie łóżka Amelii i wziął ją na ręce, po czym bezceremonialnie rzucił ją na kanapę w salonie i zamknął się w pokoju. W tak miłej atmosferze - czyli atmosferze bez śmierdzącej alkoholem nachalnej seksualnie współlokatorki - Marcin mógł kontynuować podróż po krainie snów. Brunetka stała, a raczej leżała, jak wryta. W jej głowie ten plan wyglądał trochę lepiej. Najpierw miał się zgodzić w ogóle, a potem przy pomocy swoich atutów między brzuchem a szyją chciała przekonać go, żeby zaczęli dzisiaj. A w ramach premii mogłaby się z nim przespać, czego definitywnie brakowało jej na wczorajszej imprezie. Jej rozważania przerwała wchodząca do mieszkania blondynka. Od razu zauważyła zamyśloną Amelię i podeszła do niej. - Ej, co jest? Zawiesiłaś się, czy cuś? - spytała swojej koleżanki. - On mnie spławił. - wydusiła z siebie brunetka. - Marcin? Czemu mnie to nie dziwi? - odparła z uśmiechem Karolina. - Gdybyś ty się do niego przystawiała, to już pewnie byście skończyli, albo 'grali na bis'. - powiedziała i zaśmiała się. - Ja ci dam! - krzyknęła strzelając przyjaciółce z liścia, czym przez przypadek pozbawiła ją przytomności. - I komu tu potrzebna kondycja? - zażartowała pod nosem blondynka i wzięła przyjaciółkę na ręce, po czym zaniosła ją do jej pokoju. Ułożywszy brunetkę na łóżku opuściła jej pokój i spojrzała na zegarek. Zbliżała się godzina obiadu, więc postanowiła przygotować jakiś posiłek. Szybkim krokiem wślizgnęła się do kuchni i zabrała do pracy. Po około 30 minutach wszystko było gotowe. No może z wyjątkiem gości. Blondynka zajrzała do znokautowanej przyjaciółki i oniemiała. - Ale ja naprawdę chcę jeszcze raz... - mruczała przez sen. - Karo się o niczym nie dowie... Bierz mnie tu i teraz... Karolina szybko zamknęła drzwi do pokoju Amelii i zakryła usta rękoma. Jej przyjaciółka śniła o seksie... znowu. Lecz rzeczą, która przestraszyła blondynkę nie był sam sen Amelii, lecz fakt, że w owym śnie mógł występować także Marcin. Gdy uspokoiła się zajrzała do pokoju wyżej wymienionego. Ten nadal spał w najlepsze, lecz nie był już ciasno owinięty kołdrą. Przez ułamek sekundy Karolina zaczęła sobie wyobrażać sen Amelii, lecz gdy tylko zorientowała się co robi, od razu przywołała się do porządku. Podeszła do bruneta i delikatnie szturchnęła go w ramię, a ten zaczął się powoli budzić. - Obiad już jest. - powiedziała cicho. - No dobra, zaraz przyjdę... - mruknął ziewając. - I umyj kark, bo jeszcze został ci ślad. - dodała wstając z lekkim uśmiechem. - Wiem, że został, ale nie mogę do zetrzeć. Dobrze, że nie jest za wysoko i uda mi się go zakryć koszulką. - odparł przecierając powoli oczy. - Jak już w końcu ją na siebie założysz. - zażartowała. - A co, nie podobają się panience takie widoki? - spytał pół żartem, pół serio. - Czy ja coś takiego powiedziałam? - odpowiedziała pytaniem kierując się do drzwi, by Marcin nie zauważył czerwieni na jej twarzy. Teraz osobo, która to czyta. Co może się przydarzyć naszym studentom? Wy dajecie pomysły, a ja piszę. Zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie. xD Dodatkowo, jeśli samemu chcesz się tu pojawić, to po prostu opisz się krótko i zwięźle w komentarzu. ;D Kategoria:Opowiadanie Kategoria:Uniwersum